


Some Fires Can Not Be Put Out

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A Bounty on Jughead Jones, A Parent Speaking to a Class, Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bad Storm, Big storm, Black Out, Blood and Torture, Bounty, Bounty Hunters, Bounty Posters, Cop Presentation, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, FP Jones Held Hostage, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Kidnapped, FP Jones crying, Father and Son Held Hostage, Father and Son Kidnapped, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Father, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Good Grandfather, Gang Rape, Gladys Jones Being an Asshole, Gladys Jones Is a Bitch!, Gladys Jones Is a Terrible Mother!, Good Parent FP Jones II, Held Hostage, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Beat Up, Jughead Jones Has Panic Attacks, Jughead Jones Held Hostage, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Stressed, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Massage, Massage From Your Dad, Missing School, Overwhelming Schoolwork, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, RAINSTORMS, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Jughead Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Sheriff FP Jones II, Storms, Stress Relief, Stress Relief Massage, Stressful Schoolwork, Summer School, The Past Coming Back To Hurt Your Family, The Past Coming Back to Hurt You, The Past Coming Back to Hurt your Kid, Thunderstorms, Torture, Town Black Out, Upset Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: “Just like the good old days huh?”-Gladys. “You two done this before?!-Jughead. Yes they have, FP and Gladys Jones have robbed a place together long before Kurtz forced them to rob Pops. Now the events of that night are coming back to hurt their son!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Some Fires Can Not Be Put Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Takes place after the Wicked Little Town Episode

FP was working when he received a phone call

FP: Sheriff Jones

It was the history teacher at the high school, Mrs. Hathy. FP has been In touch with the teachers a lot more now with son’s school situation. 

FP: Mrs. Hathy, how’s Jughead doing?

Mrs. Hathy: He’s doing just fine Mr. Jones. He’s not really why I called. I been thinking about this for a while now. As Sheriff of Riverdale, how would you like to come talk to my class this afternoon? Give a presentation and speech about what It’s like to be a sheriff and a cop. Tell future law workers what It’s really like to have that kind of job. Don’t worry, your son will be In my class during that time.

FP laughed

FP: I admit I’m caught off guard. It’s not the kind of call I was expecting. But I’ll do It.

Mrs. Hathy: Perfect. We’ll see you this afternoon.

She hung up. Later that afternoon Jughead sat In his seat, expecting a normal history class.

Mrs. Hathy: Instead of a usual history class I decided to have a law worker come and speak today, to help any of you who are Interested In law jobs after high school.

As soon as FP walked Into the classroom Jughead got a big grin on his face.

FP: Good afternoon kids, my name Is FP Jones. But most of you know me as Sheriff Jones. Now, before I start I want to warn everyone about a hard ship that comes with being any kind of cop. One I am both proud and not afraid to admit. Every time you’re at work and protecting the town you’re keeping your families protection In mind more than anything. When you’re called to a horrible scene and to someone who needs help you can’t help but think “What If It’s the ones that matter to me that needs my help.” You’re always frightened that one or more 911 calls Is going to be from or about your loved ones.

Jughead couldn’t help but wipe his tears running down his right cheek. A male student named Caleb Voltaire saw Jughead’s tears and threw a paper ball, hitting Jughead’s head with It.

Caleb: Daddies little boy(Laughed)

FP: Caleb Voltaire right? I know what happened to your dad two years ago during the riots on the street. I know you been living with a foster dad ever since. But that doesn’t give you the right to take It out on other children. Let’s get back to what It’s like to be a cop.

But just as he went to grab something In his bag Caleb walked out of his seat, threw Jughead out of his, and jumped on him, pounding on him.

Mrs. Hathy: Mr. Voltaire that Is enough! 

Soon two teachers ran In and one pulled Caleb off of Jughead and out of the room as FP ran over to Jughead and gently helped him sit up. He saw his nose was bleeding a lot.

FP: Jug, you okay son?

Jughead winced as his dad lifted his chin with a finger, getting a better look.

Mrs. Hathy: Sheriff Jones(Handed him a tissue)

Jughead winced more as his dad held the tissue against his bleeding nose.

Teacher 1: What do you want to do Sheriff Jones? Do you want me to take your son somewhere?

FP started gently and continuously rubbing his boy’s right cheek.

FP: Take a seat by the principles office Jug. Wait for me. I’ll finish this then we’ll go home together. 

The teacher helped Jughead up. But his head was pounding so bad with the blood loss that the teacher had to help him walk too. The minute Jughead sat down he closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply. He was so out of It that he didn’t realize when the bell rang for school being over with until he felt gentle fingers running through his hair.

FP: You with me Juggie? Can you walk kiddo?

Jughead groaned as he shook his head no

FP: Come on, I’ll help you

He helped him stand up and walk. Once at home he gently laid Jughead on the couch and started cleaning Jughead’s nose gently with a wet cloth.

Alice: FP, Betty, what happened?

FP: I went to the school to give a presentation on what It’s like being a cop. Out of nowhere while I was standing up there In front of Jughead’s class a boy started beating him up. 

FP: I’m going to give you some medicine. I want you to sleep. It will help. Okay son?(Whispered gently by his forehead, lips gently touching It)

Jughead slowly nodded yes as his dad lips gently kissed his forehead. His dad got him comfy on the couch with a blanket and pillow on the couch. After his dad gave him the medicine Jughead was out cold. Jughead was so out FP had to set his alarm so he could get up for school. Ever since Jughead started needing to catch up on all this homework he used his school lunch breaks to work on his school work at home. Plus that way he could see his dad during his lunch break as well. But during today’s lunch break Jughead’s dad made him jump as his dad made the door slam open; swearing loudly. It wasn’t until FP looked behind him that he saw his kid sitting on the couch. FP took a deep breath.

FP: Kid, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just-

Jughead: Dad, what’s wrong?(Stood up)

FP: I found this paper taped to the door. Someone put a bounty on your head! $2000 dollars! There’s only one person I know that ever put a hit on you, Hiram Lodge! And It’s no coincidence that on Thanksgiving I reminded him when he put a hit on you then threatened him with a rum bottle! 

Jughead blinked at his dad

FP: Long story. I swear I will get that bastard and-

Jughead: Dad please don’t! I-

FP’s voice and anger got louder

FP: What do you mean don’t!? Don’t you want to make him pay for everything he has done to you and Archie?!!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: You’re afraid somethings going to happen to me while you’re at work?! I’m afraid you’re going to get arrested again! You know you being sheriff won’t matter when It comes to someone as powerful as Hiram Lodge! Daddy please I’m afraid! I’m scared to death all the time that I’m going to lose you again!! That I’ll never see you again!! Daddy please I… I can’t… I LOVE YOU!! I can’t… I… I-

More powerful tears streamed down his face as he fell weakly to his knees. The water from his boy’s eyes put FP’s fire out fast! FP’s heart hurt as his beautiful boy was so racked with sobs that he was gasping for air and hyperventilating. FP quickly ran over and pulled him onto his lap; rocking him gently.

FP: Okay, hey hey, breathe baby boy breathe! It’s okay sweetheart, I won’t do anything to Hiram. I’ll do what you want Juggie, I promise. Son I have to get back to work though I-

Jughead: I want to come with you!! Please daddy!(Sobbed hard)

“Screw It! Screw school for today! His baby needs him right now!” FP’s heart and brain screamed at him.

FP: Okay, but not all day. At some point I’ll call Charles to bring you home and stay with you. 

But that wasn’t okay with Jughead. Jughead trusted his dad to do what he wanted. He trusted his dad more than anything!! But he still didn’t want to let his dad out of his sight at all!! Jughead’s breathing quickened a lot more now.

FP: Hey hey hey. Shh baby. I got you. Daddies got you Juggie. Come on son, let’s pack up your homework and get some Pops to go for lunch.

Once FP packed his kid’s school bag back up plus his laptop they left. Once at the sheriff’s station he settled Jughead In a chair In his office and wrapped him tightly In a blanket. Before he could say anything there was a knock on his doorway. It was one of the female cops holding a file.

The cop: I’m sorry to Interrupt right now FP

FP: I’ll be back soon kiddo. You’ll be okay.(Continuously rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

He gently kissed his forehead and left the room. Jughead spent the whole time working on his homework while his dad did his own work. But at 3PM FP started quickly packing up his kid’s stuff again.

FP: We just word that a massive thunder and rain storm Is going to hit at 5PM and last the whole night. I’m getting you home now and we’re mandating that everyone stays home today unless It’s an apsolout emergency. I already called your grandfather, he’ll be at our house when I drop you off. I know I said your brother, but he’s going to be busy tonight too making sure everyone Is safe. And I called Jellybean and Betty just to stay at their sleepovers tonight.

FP booked It home dropping off Jughead then booked It back to work. They were right, at 5PM a storm hit and It was really bad. So bad the entire town’s power went out. FP and the other cops spent all night making sure people were safe and helping people who needed It. But FP’s words during his presentation plus the bounty thing kept flashing through his mind all night. All he could do Is hope Jughead was safe at home, Alice was safe at work, and Jellybean and Betty are safe at their sleepovers. God, FP really knew what Tom Keller felt everyday now! What Tom was feeling every time he was away from Kevin! All FP could do was think of his own baby boy!! FP couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief when not only he was finally allowed to go home at midnight but the storm finally ended. He picked up Alice from work and booked It home. When they walked Into the house they could hear the loud and hard sobs of Jughead from his room.

FP: Jughead?! Dad?!

But they could also hear something else. Very loud and wet sounds of slapping.

FP: Look for my dad, but be careful(Whispered to Alice)

He slowly walked up the stairs and Into his son’s room. Like some miracle as soon as he stepped foot Into the bedroom the power all over town returned, but It reveled a sight that made FP’s eyes widen In horror. His son was being gang raped! He was squished between two masked men with Jughead sitting against the one fucking him from a front hole behind him and another guy was In front of Jughead; fucking In between his legs hard! His kid begged and begged and cried for them to please stop but they only fucked him harder and faster with every beg and cry. Without hesitation FP quickly got the guy In front off of him; handcuffing his hands to a desk leg.

FP: Get your hands off my boy!!

The second guy had a strong grip on his little boy. But after five tries FP pulled his kid out of the guy’s grip and off of his cum leaking cock. FP laid his trembling, sobbing, and whimpering hard kid on the floor and shot the guy In the head, killing him. As soon as his gun shot off Alice and Forsythe ran In. Tears filled Alice’s eyes at the sight.

Alice: W-What happened?!

FP quickly threw a blanket on top of Jughead

FP: Take Jughead downstairs to the couch! He doesn’t need to be around these perverts any longer then he already had to! I’ll be there for Jug once I take care of this! 

But as soon as Alice tried to pick Jughead up he fought; sobbing and whimpering harder. “No more! Please n-no more! Don’t touch m-me!” Alice’s heart broke as more tears fell from her eyes.

Alice: Sweetie It’s just me, Alice. It’s Alice and your grandpa. It’s over now sweetie, we’ve got you now.

Jughead sobbed hard Into her right shoulder as she wrapped the blanket around him and picked him up Into her arms. As soon as they left the room FP removed the masks of the two boys. He didn’t recognize the dead one. But the one he handcuffed was Caleb Voltaire! 

FP: You again?! What the hell are you doing to my kid?!!

Caleb: Having some fun with him first before I collect the bounty on his head.(Smirked wickedly) 

FP: You will rot In jail! You will never touch my kid ever again!!

After an hour two cops arrived taking both boys away. After FP explained what he saw and what happened the two cops left. FP quickly ran over to the couch where his son was being rocked gently In Forsythe’s arms and on his lap as Alice gently ran her fingers through Jughead’s hair. 

FP: Dad, what happened?

Forsythe took a deep breath

Forsythe: I don’t know. After you dropped him off I suggested to him that we watch a movie; take advantage of having power while we can. At 6PM Jughead started getting restless, wondering If you were safe. Begging me to use my cell phone to call Charles to check on you. Just as I walked Into the kitchen to grab my cell phone I felt something hit me In the back of the head and everything went blacker then It already was. When I woke up I was gagged and tied In the basement. I didn’t know what happened to Jughead until I ran Into the bedroom with Alice. 

FP sighed sadly

FP: I know It’s late, but I still should clean him up. Maybe even give him some medicine. 

Forsythe: Son, you been working all night, you’re exasted. Let me clean him up and take care of him. Let me stay with him. I’ll take care of him son, I promise. I was willing to help protect him from Stonewall and I’ll help protect him from this bounty. You and Alice get some sleep son, please. 

FP sighed sadly again

FP: Okay. Thank you dad.

He rubbed his little boy’s cheek and gently kissed his forehead before he and Alice went to their bedroom. Once the door was shut Forsythe slowly stood up with his grandson In his arms. He walked up the stairs and Into Jughead’s bathroom. He gently set Jughead on the floor then started the water In the tub. Once the water was done he took the blanket away and slowly lowered his whimpering grandson Into the water. Forsythe gently started washing him.

Forsythe: I’m so sorry Jughead. First Stonewall, now this bounty. You don’t deserve any of this.

Jughead shuddered and took a deep tearful breath

Jughead: Stonewall and this bounty Is actually not the first time people tried to kill me. And I’m sure It won’t be the last.

Forsythe blinked

Forsythe: Are you serious? 

Jughead: I guess dad never told you about the Penny and Ghoulie Incident.

Forsythe: He hasn’t. Sometimes I think you two forget I was a Serpent once too. I know who The Ghoulies are and what they are capable of.

It was right then and there Forsythe noticed his grandson’s scars.

Forsythe: It WAS The Ghoulies that gave you those scars, wasn’t It?

Jughead: More Penny then The Ghoulies, but yes. She also cut off my Serpent tattoo. I had to get another. 

Forsythe smiled lightly

Forsythe: Well, I’m glad The Ghoulies didn’t succeed that night. Otherwise I would have never got the honor of meeting my grandson. 

Jughead: I’m glad you’re here too grandpa

After Forsythe was finally done washing his grandson he got him out of the tub, dried him off, and got him In a pair of PJs. But he saw tears running down Jughead’s cheeks as soon as he pulled him out of the bathroom.

Forsythe: Kid, what’s wrong?

Jughead: I don’t want to sleep In this room tonight after what happened. Ta-Take me b-back to the couch! Pl-Please!

Forsythe: Come on kid, you’re safe with me

He gently led Jughead down the stairs. After he set up a pillow and blanket on the couch he laid down first.

Forsythe: Come on kid, It’s okay

Jughead shuddered; not just from fear, the heat must be taking a while to come back on after the power being out for a long time. Jughead walked over and slowly crawled onto the couch. His grandfather threw the blanket on them and pulled him closer to him.

Forsythe: Please get some sleep Jug, It’s after midnight. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.

When he finally got Jughead to sleep It was after 4AM, finally dozing off himself. FP was the first one to wake up later that morning, waking up at 10AM. God, just like his family he needed that long sleep. Good thing he had off of work today and tomorrow. He walked out to see his dad and son still asleep; Jughead sound asleep In Forsythe’s arms. FP couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The smile was soon gone with a knock on the door and It reveling Gladys on the other side; holding one of the bounty posters.

Gladys: What the hell Is this FP?! 

FP: Keep your voice down Gladys! Everyone Is exasted and still sound asleep, Including Jughead!! We all had a rough night last night!

He reluctantly let her In; slowly shutting the door. It didn’t take long for Gladys to notice the “random” man that had Jughead tight In his arms; both of them sound asleep.

Gladys: Who the hell Is that touching my kid?!!

FP: It’s my dad. His grand-

Gladys: Your dad that did nothing but hurt and abuse you for all these years?!! And you’re allowing him to touch your kid?!!! My kid?!!

FP: Back off Gladys! Your betrayed and left us! You know NOTHING!! My dad’s changed UNLIKE you!! You know NOTHING about us or our lives!! And as far as I’m concerned these are MY children NOT yours!! Now shut the hell up and tell me why the hell you have one of those?! I thought they were only posted In Riverdale! 

Gladys: I think they still are. I think this one was sent to me as a message. Have you been looking Into our past to see If someone from It could be responsible?

FP: I already got a lead yesterday. I didn’t want to say anything yet because I promised Jughead that I wouldn’t hurt this man or go near him. I-

Gladys: Well I didn’t! 

FP: Knock yourself out Gladys! I promised Jughead because this guy Is powerful and sheriff or no sheriff Jug’s scared I could end up back In jail. And he’s right. I could. And I’m not risking It! I’m not leaving him again!! You, If you end up In jail we could care less!!

Gladys: Have It your way! Or what I really should say, have It the coward’s way you coward!! I’m finding out who this man Is that you’re so afraid of and finding out what he has to do with this bounty thing!

She left; slamming the door loudly and making Jughead and Forsythe jump awake.

FP: Sorry about that

Forsythe: What happened?

FP: That was Gladys-

Forsythe: Gladys was here? You know, you never told me what happened between you two. Last time I saw you two together was In high school. I’ll listen, If you feel like telling me.

FP sighed

FP: Okay dad, I’ll tell you. 

After a long explanation about the events of last year with Gladys, then explaining why Alice was really the one he was meant to be with Forsythe spoke.

Forsythe: Well, at least you’re happy now. At least as happy as you can be with this bounty thing going on.

Before FP could speak again there was another knock on the door.

FP: Great, that better not be Gladys again

When he opened the door again It was Charles, not Gladys

Charles: Hey dad, I’m came to see how Jughead Is doing. When I couldn’t check on him yesterday I was so worried! 

FP: Come on In Charles. Before you see Jug I need to talk to you privately. Let’s go to the back yard.

FP shut the door behind him. Once In the back yard FP spoke.

FP: I know who’s behind the bounty. Although It might not just be him. Hiram Lodge. But he’s powerful. And I promised my boy I would stir clear of him so I don’t end up In jail again. But Hiram knows nothing about you. I need you to go to him with other FBI agents then come back to me with the Info.

Charles: Of course dad

They walked back In where Jughead was now sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework; eating lunch with the rest of the family who was finally awake. But as soon as FP and Charles walked Into the kitchen Jughead threw his pen at the wall In frustration and fell to his knees. FP quickly ran over to his youngest son.

FP: Hey hey hey

Jughead: It was bad enough I had all this homework to catch up on now after returning to Riverdale High, now I have this stupid bounty on me too!

FP was starting to see very clearly his kid was under a dangerous amount of stress. He needed to get his kid to calm down and relax.

FP: Come with me to my bedroom

He helped Jughead off the floor and to his room. Once he sat Jughead on the bed he took off his son’s PJ tank top.

FP: Lay down on your stomach baby boy(Whispered gently)

Jughead slowly complied. His dad crawled on the bed and kneeled by him on the right side of him. Soon he felt his dad’s hands settled on his shoulders, massaging his thumbs Into the back of his neck. Jughead breathed In as his dad’s hands went lower. His dad continued this way, working all the way down Jughead’s back and then moving back up to massage down each of his arms.

FP: Relax baby, I’ve got you. You need to relax. I’m right here. Let me take care of you.

Taking several deep breaths In and out Jughead tried to make his body as limp as possible, making a conscious effort to clear his mind of all of the racing thoughts that had been plaguing him over the course of the past few weeks. FP took Jughead’s newfound relaxation as an opportunity to move to a new area, this time he started firmly massaging the base of Jughead’s neck, where he have undoubtedly been putting a lot of strain on hunched over a computer working on his homework. FP pulled back and continued to work his hands down Jughead’s back, attempting to rid him of the many knots he had developed from constant stress. When his dad worked out a particularly tough knot from his lower back Jughead’s breathed relaxingly. Jughead’s back Is a nest of knots and ropey muscles In mostly unpredictable places. FP works through them as best he can, loosening up the tense, wound-up muscles and trying to help them back Into their more relaxed states. As he moves lower Jughead’s breathing slows, coming nearer to at-rest speed. His dad moved his hands on Jughead’s shoulders, then began kneading his thumbs against his neck. He was really knotted up, and his dad applied a little more pressure to really work out the tension. Jughead gave a slight gasp, his dad stopped. 

FP: Are you okay sweetheart? Was that too much?

Jughead: No, It’s...It’s fine. It hurts a little, but It feels good. Please keep going.

FP: Okay 

With that his dad continued, massaging Jughead’s neck and shoulders, his thumbs pressing deep circles against his stiff shoulder muscles. Jughead sighed again contently, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders slump a little. 

Jughead: That feels so good. I had no Idea you could give massages like this, It’s like you’ve got magic fingers.(Breathed gently)

FP laughed lightly

FP: Well, I’m not a professional or anything. But I’m glad It’s helping you.

Jughead: It’s helping a lot. Thank you. 

FP smiled to himself as he kept massaging his son. Jughead was relaxed, his muscles less taut than they’d been and a certain calmness to his voice. He gently kissed his boy’s back then the back of his neck before slowly removing his hands from his hips.

FP: Okay, that’s enough for now kiddo. Let me help you with your school work. I can help you kiddo.

Jughead mumbled after a few more minutes, albeit a bit reluctantly. He twisted around enough to give his dad an appreciative smile. 

Jughead: Thank you dad. You’re the best.

FP smiled 

FP: No problem kid, I’m always happy to help you

Jughead was hesitant. But soon he was on the couch working on his Science report with his dad. After he was finally done his dad spoke.

FP: That’s looks good Jug. With never finishing school I can’t Imagine the stresses of having all this homework to catch up on. But I’m here to help you son.

He gently kissed his right cheek as he ran his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: I will never know how I got so lucky having a son like you. But-

Jughead: I always ask myself the same thing, having a dad like you. 

FP started rubbing Jughead’s back and left arm comfortly.

FP: Jug, I know I said this before, I know you hated me when I did say It. But I’m SO sorry for everything son! I’m SO-

He was cut by Jughead jumping on his chest; arms wrapped tightly around his body. FP breathed tearfully as he wrapped his arms back around his beautiful baby boy. Holding him tight In his arms.

Jughead: I LOVE you daddy!! You don’t have to say anything! You changed SO MUCH!! You did It for me! But more Importantly you did It for yourself!!

FP: Oh Juggie(Whispered; voice filled with love)

He leaned his head down and gently kissed his boy’s left shoulder. As the family ate supper that night there was a knock on the door once again. FP hoped It was Charles returning and not Gladys. Thankfully he was right. He let Charles In and they walked Into the dining room.

Charles: My workers and I pounded Hiram all night with questions. He has admitted while he’s not In charge of the bounty he has been friends with the person who Is for years. And he has admitted to helping this guy out by being the one to make the posters and making sure they get around Riverdale.

FP: So either way he’s responsible for putting a hit on my little boy once again!! Please tell he’s going to rot In jail?!

Charles: We have enough evidence and enough FBI agents commanding that he be thrown In prison. He has already been taken away. And to ensure he can’t get released by any powerful friends we are sending him to the prison all the way In Cherry Creek Instead.

FP couldn’t help but breathe In relief 

Charles: Right away tomorrow morning my workers and I will spend all day tracking down every bounty poster hung In Riverdale and shred them all In the paper shredder back at the office. You have our word we won’t stop until everyone Is found and destroyed! You have our word that we’ll even check and search every house to see who has them. If they do, they’ll end up locked up just like Hiram! I should tell you dad, your ex-wife Gladys got to Hiram before we did.

Soon he was showing pictures to the whole family of Hiram Lodge with a bloody mouth and nose. FP hates his ex!! But god damn knowing she did that to Hiram Lodge made FP feel so good Inside!! 

Charles: Once my workers and I are done doing our job tomorrow I’ll stop by. Be safe, there’s nothing we can do sadly If they’re bounty hunters who already destroyed their posters so they wouldn’t get caught.

He left; leaving the family wondering what the events of tomorrow would bring. The next day while FP and Jughead still had off Jellybean and Betty had to go back to school and Alice had to go back to work. Forsythe returned home early that morning; feeling he should give his son and grandson their next day off to just themselves. At 10AM Jughead woke up In his bed. As he stood up he couldn’t help but feeling like something was very off and wrong. He slowly walked down the stairs calling for his dad. But soon a loud yell reached his ears.

"JUG GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jughead’s eyes widened at the loud voice of his dad 

Jughead: Dad?! 

He didn't even take two steps ahead when two men came charging at him. Jughead was pushed until his back and head painfully collided with the wall behind him. He gasped at the contact and soon found himself pinned by the two men. His heart hammered In his chest when he looked at the two masked men 

Jughead: Who are you? Where's my Dad?

"Let him go!" FP was dragged In the hall by three men. He thrashed and kicked at one of them, almost successful In loosening the grip on him but then the sheriff had to halt his actions when he heard Jughead’s painful scream. FP froze, eyes frantically searched for his son. He saw Jughead was on his knees and panting heavily. One man had twisted his arm behind his back while his partner extended Jughead’s other hand and forced It flat against the wall with a sharp knife hovering at the back of his hand.

FP: No! Don't!(Yelled worriedly)

He let himself being held down by the Intruders. Jughead gritted his teeth when his arm was stretched more In opposite direction "Dad..." he looked at his dad with fearful eyes. FP nodded as If silently asking him to do as told 

FP: I'm right here Jug 

Hey!" he called out to their attackers "You got me, now let my son go!" A man In black suit laughed menacingly "Who said this Is about you sheriff?" he fixed his gaze on Jughead. 

Black suit man: My friend Is going to enjoy this so much but you've made me angry so this calls for a punishment.

FP’s eyes widened and he again tried to get free knowing exactly what the man meant and was he going to do. 

FP: No...No!

Jughead felt fear rising In him and he swallowed thickly. Next came a sharp stinking pain that shot through his hand up to his arm and then to his brain. He couldn't stop himself from screaming out loud. The man had brought down the knife driving It on the back of his hand as If he was hammering a nail on the wall. The blood trickled down from Jughead’s hand staining the floor below and he screamed for second time.

FP: Jug!

FP desperately tried to free himself 

FP: Stop hurting him!

"Let's go" the man pulled out his gun and smiled. The Jones men were thrown Into a van. FP’s eyes were fixed on his son who was In semi fetal position next to him. The fact that Jughead had gone Incredibly quite scared him the most. FP wrapped his arms around Jughead’s shoulder trying to provide as much comfort. Jughead held his hand protectively to his chest and did his best to stifle his whimpers. He didn't dare look at his hand, fearing he would pass out at the sight. He needed to stay awake with his dad. Few seconds later the van rumbled and he cursed out loud when his hand was jostled In the process 

Jughead: Shit! This hurts like bitch!

"Let me see Jug" FP whispered softly carefully taking hold of Jughead’s right arm. His left hand was clamped tightly over the wound and FP could see blood was still seeping through his fingers and dripping down his arm. Gently FP eased Jughead’s left hand away Ignoring the hisses of pain coming from his son. FP saw the wound was still bleeding, a little more sluggish than before but still pretty freely. Anger flared In his chest and he glared at the two men who sat opposite to them with guns In hand 

FP: I need something to stop the blood! 

He saw the two men exchange a look before pulling out a dirty rag under the seat and threw It at FP’s direction. FP had no option but to use the rag as he had to stop the bleeding. He gently wrapped the cloth around Jughead’s palm who again cradled his hand to his chest. Jughead was scared. Like really scared. He didn't know who his kidnappers were and where they were taking them. All he could see through the darkness of the night was empty roads and tall trees. They had taken their cell phones and didn't even bother to tie them. Maybe hurting him was enough threat to make sure they behaved. His hand was still throbbing In pain and he was getting dizzy as the scent of his own blood Invaded his nostrils. Another hour passed before the van stopped. FP and Jughead were harshly yanked out of the vehicle and led through the woods. After walking for twenty minutes they reached towards a small house which had an underground basement. Jughead and FP were led through the stairs and made to sit in the corner of the room.

FP: Who are you guys? What do you want from us? 

But the man Ignored him and just climbed the stairs back up and locked the door. Jughead sighed and took a look at his surroundings. The walls were brick and there was only one window at the far upper corner for the light. The temperature down there was getting colder as the night passed and he shivered. "You okay?" asked FP with worried eyes.

Jughead: I’m fine

"What are you doing?!" yelled FP when two men grabbed Jughead few feet away from him and pushed the boy on his knees. Third guy came and pointed a gun at FP and warned "I'll not hesitate to pull the trigger."

Jughead: No! 

Jughead tried to get up but was forcefully made to sit down again. A large hand fisted his hair yanking his head back "Stay where you are kid" he tightened his hold earning a gasp from below. Someone climbed down the stairs and FP narrowed his eyes to see the new comer. The man stopped on his tracks and smirked at FP 

Newcomer: How nice of you to join us sheriff 

He walked towards Jughead standing way too close for FP’s liking.

FP: Please don't hurt him

Jughead didn’t want to give away the fact that he was frightened at the moment but his shaking body was betraying him. 

Newcomer: Do you recognize me sheriff?

FP tried hard to remember but he couldn't tell who the maniac was 

FP: I'm sorry. I don't know you

The man In return brought down his gun on Jughead’s head. The boy fell on the ground clutching his head where he could feel warm blood dripping down from the cut.

FP: Jug!

He was almost half way up but was pushed back down. The man glared. 

The newcomer: I'm wounded that you don't remember me. Guess I'll have to do all the hard work. Let's get on with the Introductions.

Jughead clenched his eyes close at the blinding pressure on his head and took ragged breaths through his nose. He was roughly hauled up by two guys, each holding him In bruising grip.

Newcomer: My name Is Jerry Maller. Ring any bells?

FP’s eyes widened. He started remembering that day Kurtz forced him, Jughead, and Gladys to rob Pops. He remembered Gladys’s comment “Like the good old days huh?” He remembered Jughead’s comment “You two have done this before?!” They have, Once, but still, It was this one time that was now coming back to hurt his kid!

Jerry: So you do remember me huh? How about we do a tiny flashback for your son who looks eager to know.

Jerry pocketed his gun

Jerry: It goes back ten years from now. You and your lovely wife had successfully robbed my gas station store and got away. But even after you were gone and without my liking the cops showed up anyways and searched the whole place. They found out about me being a mobster. But that’s not what landed me In the slammer. They found my secret. That I was holding teenage girls hostage as sex slaves right under the store. I was sent to prison for ten years.

FP watched his kidnapper speak. He could now see his eyes getting darker. 

Jerry: Plus my brother Sammie...he died of cancer. If I hadn't gone to prison I could have gotten him better treatment. He died because of you sheriff.

FP: What? That's ridiculous. You can't blame my Dad for your brother's death!

Jerry: Shut up kid. You know nothing!

Jerry scowled at Jughead taking a step towards him. "I'm sorry for your loss" FP quickly apologized, trying to divert Jerry’s attention away from his son.

Jerry spat venomously 

Jerry: I don't want your apologies! "Then what do you want?" FP asked but he didn't want to know the answer. The way Jerry was eyeing his son, worry only doubled In his chest.

Jerry: I want you to watch what It feels like to lose someone you love. 

Jerry motioned at his men which resulted a hard punch on Jughead’s stomach. The boy doubled over with pain "You..." he coughed looking at Jerry "You really need...an appointment with a therapist"

Jerry: Kid's got a mouth. Let's see If you're able to deliver another snarky comment.

FP got up from the floor 

FP: No! Maller please... you want revenge against me then punish me. Do whatever you want but leave my son alone.

Jughead: Dad..

Jerry laughed shrewdly 

Jerry: I'm so going to enjoy this

Jughead tried to block all the punches and kicks that were literally showered on him. The boy curled himself Into a ball, groaning every now and then. His hand had also started bleeding again shooting waves of pain through his body. FP was held by two men who kept cursing and pleading to let his son go. After what It seemed like hours the beatings stopped. Jughead was again grabbed by his hair. 

FP: Please stop(Tears leaked from his eyes)

A hard slap was given to Jughead who slumped on the ground. Jerry glared at the sheriff. 

Jerry: I could kill him now but I want you to watch him suffer a slow and painful death. Don't think It's over coz I'm coming back soon.

He left with his men and locked the door. FP hurried towards his son and held him by his shoulders "Jug!" his heart and stomach clenched on seeing multiple bruises on Jughead’s face. The boy was panting heavily, good hand tightly wrapped around his mid-section. FP knew his son was hurting.

Jughead: I'm fine(Through his gritted teeth)

FP: You're not fine Jug. Let me see.

FP slowly moved Jughead’s hand away and lifted his tank top. He gulped down the heavy lump when he saw the skin was decorated with blue black color. He blinked back his fresh tears and pulled the material down. 

FP: I'm sorry son

Jughead shook his head and coughed a little "We just have to hang on until...help arrives" "Charles" said Jughead as he grimaced at the pain that flared up In his arm. He cradled It to his chest. "He'll soon know ....we're missing. He'll find us" FP didn't know what to say. Right now he had no option but to trust Jughead’s words. FP took a deep breath. He had to clear his head. His Juggie needed him. His son needed him. He will do anything to keep his son safe. Firstly he had to stop the bleeding. FP scanned the room and found a box. He quickly opened the box and found old clothes. Pulling out old shirt he tore a large piece. Jughead let out a loud hiss when his dad unwrapped the old rag. His palm was swollen, had bulky fingers, and squishy red blood still seeping through his fingers. On seeing the symptoms, FP could tell they were early signs of Infection. He cleaned the wound as best as he could while Jughead shook with pain 

FP: I'm almost done kid. Just few more seconds.

Jughead was exhausted when FP was finished. The boy sat next to his dad with his back pressed to the wall. Every Inch on his body was hurting. He didn't know when his head titled sideways on his dad’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. FP looked at the door fearing It was going to open again and Jerry will come back to torture his son. He held Jughead’s hand; feeling helpless as ever. Alice frowned when she got home later In the afternoon and saw their door wide open. She walked Inside.

Alice: Jug? FP?

Alice looked around and let out a small gasp when she saw blood on the wall. Fear gripped her heart as her mind clouded with negative thoughts. Alice didn't waste any time further and dialed Charles. 

Alice: Charles! I need you at our house now!

(Meanwhile with The Jones men)

"NOOOO!" Jughead yelled In his sleep. FP who had dozed off beside his son woke up In a surprise. His eyes fell on Jughead who was thrashing and yelling with his eyes closed. The dad knew his son was having a nightmare. He held Jughead by his shoulders and squeezed a little. 

FP: Jug wake up. It's just a dream.

Jughead let out another sharp yell still finding himself trapped In the nightmare. FP cupped his son's face and was shocked by the heat that radiated "Jug! Wake up!" he raised his voice and Jughead snapped his eyes open with a strangled gasp and cry died on his tongue as he sat up looking at his dad "Dad?" his voice barely a whisper. FP nodded but his heart broke when he saw the Intense fear and sadness In Jughead’s eyes 

FP: It's me son. I'm right here. It was just a dream.

Jughead gulped down the heavy lump and looked around as If trying hard to remember where they were and why was he hurting so much 

Jughead: So....this Is real?

FP: I'm afraid so

He placed his hand on Jughead’s forehead 

FP: You have a fever

Jughead swatted his dad’s hand away 

Jughead: I'm fine

FP picked up Jughead’s wounded hand and saw It looked worse than before. His hand was Infected which was causing fever. Jughead pulled his hand back.

Jughead: It's not bad as It looks Dad. I'm fine.

FP: Sure you are Jughead! You only have few broken ribs, a possible concussion and an Infected hand which Is only getting worse so don't lie to me and stop saying you're fine!(Yelled) 

Jughead flinched hard. FP sighed sadly.

FP: I’m so sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to yell at you.

Jughead: It's okay Dad

FP: This shouldn't be happening to you. 

He wiped the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes. Silence hung for few seconds.

Jughead: I can't decide....If I need a hug, a large coffee, six shots of vodka or two weeks of sleep  
FP raised a brow

FP: You drink vodka?

There was a pause

Jughead: I have a concussion Dad. Forget what I said.(Groaned)

FP smiled lightly

FP: Apparently that’s what you were drinking that night I shut down Cheryl’s party. You’ll pay for that later kid. 

Jughead’s felt his eyes droop again. He was hurting, exhaustion taking toll on his body. FP could only nod In response. Suddenly he heard footsteps and his heart started racing In his chest. Jerry was back. FP wrapped his arms around Jughead’s shoulder and pulled him close who protested when pain shot through his ribs. 

Jughead: Dad...would you go...easy on the ribs? Not exactly In...good working condition.

FP loosened his hold but kept Jughead as close as possible. Jerry walked down the stairs with his men 

Jerry: Did you two enjoy your time together?

Jughead: Other than...the cold...we're doing fine

Jughead glared at Jerry with his fever dazed eyes. Jerry laughed. 

Jerry: Then I suppose It's time for round two

FP: NO! Maller If you touch my son again I'll...

Before he could finish his sentence two men came and dragged Jughead and unceremoniously dropped him In the middle of the room. The boy curled his lips tighter so he wouldn't give away his scream. FP was again held down by the two men 

FP: Maller please. I'm begging you.

Jerry Ignored FP and walked towards Jughead circling around the boy like a hawk watching his prey 

Jerry: Hmm...you don't seem to be doing so well. You look sick.

Jughead: The credit goes to you(Gave a weak smile)

Jerry shrugged 

Jerry: That Is actually my priority of the day kid. Let's see If you like my new Idea.

Jughead really didn't want to know what Jerry’s new Idea was. He shared a look with his Dad and saw the fear In his eyes. FP saw a man walked with a bucket of water and dumped It over Jughead’s body 

FP: No!

Jughead gasped when the cold water hit his head and shook violently on the floor. He couldn't breathe for few seconds as the water filled up his nose and lungs burned as they were on fire. Jughead was drenched and shivering with cold. His muscles felt numb as he wheezed out short breaths. Just when the awful sensation passed, another bucket of water was dropped on him.

FP: STOP IT! You'll kill him!(Yelled)

(Meanwhile with Alice and Charles)

"How much further son? We have been driving for an hour now" Alice asked pressing hard on the gas pedal. She could feel anger rising In her veins on the thought of Jughead getting hurt. 

Charles: Keep following my workers cars mom! We’re getting close!

She nodded and tightened her grip on the steering wheel 

Alice: Hang on Jug. We're coming.

Jughead shivered as he laid In curled position drenched In cold water. Breathing was now slowly becoming an Issue for him. The boy thought It was a miracle how he was still alive. He could barely Inhale any air with his clogged nose and stabbing pain In his chest. Jughead didn't know which feeling was worst, burning from outside or the chills that wracked his entire form. His body was going numb and he wanted the pain to stop. FP cried. The dad cried while right In front of him, his son was being tortured to death. Right now he would do anything to exchange places with his Juggie. His heart ached, the disappointment and sadness mixing Into a hard lump at the pit of his stomach. He was disappointed In himself. Jughead was his responsibility. It was his job to keep his son safe yet he failed him. Jerry had a satisfied smile on his face when Jughead was struggling to take a single air In. 

Jerry: Are you seeing this sheriff? Looks like your son Is soon going to join my brother.

FP: Please let him go(Sobbed)

“D...Dad...don't.." Every breath strained the skin on his stomach, stealing his breath as pain burned up and down In his chest.

FP: Jug!(Called out brokenly)

Jerry rolled his eyes 

Jerry: That's enough of melodrama. It's time for some real action.

He pulled out a gun and pointed It at Jughead

FP: NO! Maller please...don't! 

Jerry: Say bye to your daddy kid

Jerry’s finger went to press on the trigger and Jughead closed his eyes. All the FBI agents pulled up to the house.

Alice: Come on! We have to hurry! 

Jerry was seconds away from pulling the trigger when the door opened with a loud bang accompanied. Jerry and all his men were shot to death before Jerry could fire his gun at Jughead. FP took a huge breath of relief when his eyes fell on the Charles and other FBI agents. His son was going to be fine. Alice’s eyes widened on seeing Jughead’s condition. Body lying In the puddle of water and blood, face swollen, split lips, blood dripping from his nose and head and looked like he was barely breathing. 

Alice: Jug?

She hoped she wasn't too late. FP crawled towards Jughead and cradled him In his arms. He saw his son's eyes were dazed and he was shivering badly. 

FP: Jug? Hey Alice and Charles are here son. You were right. Help came. 

Jughead gave a painful moan, closed his eyes and his head lolled on his dad’s chest. Worry doubled In FP’s heart.

FP: Jug?!

Alice: Jug?!

She hunched down near the kid she thought of as her son, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

FP: He’s In pain! He needs the hospital now!

(FOURTEEN HOURS LATER)

FP sat next to his son holding In left hand In his. Jughead looked pale beneath the large oxygen mask that covered his mouth and nose. IV's were sticking out of his hand and FP felt the weight of the guilt getting heavier In his chest. Jughead hated needles. He remembered when Jughead was ten year old, he had fallen from the tree and got a deep gash on his leg. The boy had literally sneaked out of the hospital window so he could avoid getting stiches. FP smiled fondly at the memory and tightened his hold on Jughead’s hand. 

FP: I'm so sorry son

He closed his eyes and hoped Jughead would wake up soon.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

Jughead found himself In less pain. He was feeling much better than last time he was conscious. The soft and comfortable sheets underneath him along with a constant beeping sound told the boy he was In a hospital. He slowly blinked his eyes and saw his dad sitting beside him 

Jughead: Please tell me I'm....not dreaming Dad

FP smiled gently and softly rubbed his hand on Jughead’s forehead 

FP: No son. It's not a dream. You're alright.

He was glad the doctors had removed the mask since Jughead was breathing on his own.

Jughead: Oh God...are those needles In my arm?

Jughead lifted his hand and groaned. FP gently placed his hand back on the bed 

FP: Just for little while

Jughead: Charles?

He couldn't remember much as everything was blur to him. FP nodded. 

Jughead: So what's the damage?

FP: Four broken ribs, minor concussion...water was filled In your lungs which caused pneumonia...twelve stiches In your palm. 

FP finished with a sigh 

FP: Jug...

Jughead cut his dad’s words 

Jughead: Like I said before Dad. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Whatever comes In our life...we face It together.

A knock was heard and Jughead saw Alice and Charles walked In the room.

Alice: You look better than last time I saw you(Smiled)

Jughead: Thank you...both of you

Alice: We love you Jughead. We would never let anything happen to you.

Jughead smiled but then a thought hit him

Jughead: Jellybean and Betty?

FP: Jellybean Is staying at your grandpa’s house and Betty Is staying with Red. Don't you dare think about leaving this bed until you are perfectly fine.

Jughead: But Dad..

Alice: Your dad’s right honey. You should rest. 

Jughead: I'm fine..

FP: And to make sure you stay In bed and take care of yourself someone will be watching you constantly.

Jughead: Who? You three have to work.

FP: I asked Hog Eye to watch you when we can’t. Lay back down. Consider being forced to be In bed right now all day and night for two weeks your punishment for that vodka. 

Jughead blinked

Jughead: Come on dad!! Two weeks?!

FP laughed and smiled gently

FP: Look at It this way son when you get out next week Sunday you’ll want to be In bed. I’ll give you lots of massages. I’m sure your body will need It.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: What about school?! Graduation Is literally next weekend! I failed daddy! God, I missed the rest of senior year and missed all of my homework all because of this stupid bounty!!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Easy baby boy easy. Deep breaths Juggie. As sheriff I am forcing Mr. Honey to let you walk with your friends at graduation. He can do nothing about It. None of this Is your fault. But you will still have to go to summer school for all of the work you missed.

Jughead started to choke on his sobs

FP: Shh, sweetheart

He left a long kiss on his baby’s wet left cheek. The two weeks In the hospital were excruciating. On the day of graduation and his friends graduation parties Jughead tried to be happy, but he was crying the whole time. When they got home that night after all the parties the only thing FP could think of to make his kid feel better was giving him another massage. Plus after everything his body went through his kid deserved It and with the news about school Jughead was dangerously stressed once again, plus depressed. FP started a rhythm of strokes across Jughead’s back. Jughead let out a relaxed sigh as his dad worked out the kinks and the knots In his backs and shoulders. He kneaded his shoulder blades with a lovely amount of pressure, strong and constant, slowly melting the tension away and he could feel how he sunk deeper Into the mattress and how he let himself fall Into his touch. All the stress and the fear washed away under the touch of his soft hands. His fingers slowly left his shoulder blades and headed towards the nape of his neck, caressing every millimeter of skin on their way. His dad’s hands felt warm and soothing against his skin. As his dad’s fingers started to work Into his muscles, he let out another sigh. He felt like he was melting Into the bed. His dad slowly moved his hands lower and lower on his back. His dad ran his hands down along the sides of his spine, down to his tailbone, and then back up; spreading his hands out to do his shoulders again. FP worked down his sides, letting his fingers press Into the sides of his torso as the heel of his hands pressed hard Into his back. After two more hours FP noticed his kid falling Into deep sleep. “Go to sleep Jug” FP says leaning down to whisper the words right at Jughead’s ear and place soft kisses at the base of Jughead’s neck, Jughead sighs at the gentle touch. Leaning back, FP continues with his massage. He rubs and kneads away all the knots and points of tension In Jughead’s shoulders, moving his hands lower he runs his fingertips down the knobs of his spine. It Isn’t long before Jughead’s breathing evens out. FP smiles, placing a kiss right In the middle of Jughead’s back before laying down next to him, father and son sleeping peacefully.


End file.
